


Primitive Country

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Prompt: primitive countryWritten as a song. Sung in my head by Garth Brooks similar to the tune When the Thunder Rolls





	Primitive Country

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: primitive country
> 
> Written as a song. Sung in my head by Garth Brooks similar to the tune When the Thunder Rolls

Prairie grass spread across the plains, as far as the eye can see  
Riding herd, the cowboy stood watching faithfully  
In the springtime they traveled, mile after mile  
Montana bound, from a Texas town, to a land more fertile

Primitive country  
Rough, leather hands  
Long days in the saddle  
Dry and empty lands

Cry of an eagle in the distance  
Cold snap on the breeze  
A solitary figure  
On a painted steed

It wasn't an easy calling, to be a cowboy on a ride  
The hard day's trials, the lonesome miles with a rifle by his side  
It didn't matter the weather, come rain, sleet, wind, or shine  
The cowboys drove the cattle north toward the ponderosa pine

Primitive country  
Rough, leather hands  
Long days in the saddle  
Dry and empty lands

Cry of an eagle in the distance  
Cold snap on the breeze  
A solitary figure  
On a painted steed

Night falls, the cattle low, stars stud the inky sky  
The cowboy dreams of hearth and home with a tear in his eye  
Very few have the spirit to do this all their lives  
It takes a special man to understand a cowboy's inner drive

Primitive country  
Rough, leather hands  
Long days in the saddle  
Dry and empty lands

Cry of an eagle in the distance  
Cold snap on the breeze  
A solitary figure  
On a painted steed


End file.
